Time
by Dragonrollss
Summary: Zelda and Link have been through many challenges together, but soon as they get into a terrible fight Zelda can't take it anymore and throws herself off of the Skyloft and onto the "Surface." Now Link must save her, and face many hardships ahead.


**PROLOGUE**

"And just where you think _you_ are going, huh?!" Link rushed after Zelda who stormed out of the academy, "Why do you need to know?!" Zelda exclaimed, "You told me you don't care about me!" Zelda and Link both rushed through the small town of the Skyloft until reaching the foot of the goddess statue. They both stopped to catch their breath, "Zelda.." Link said softly, "I'm sorry for all the outbursts I have it's just sometimes I lose my-" He was cut off by Zelda giving him a tight hug, her breath was uneven, and she was sobbing. "Linku..I'm sorry too please forgive me, please." Link stroked the back of her head, kissing the top of her head softly, he whispered, "I forgive you, my darling.."

* * *

_flashback_

_"Linku!" Young Link turned around to Zelda giving him an ear to ear grin with missing teeth, "Linku, look!" Link walked up to the young Zelda as she twirled around, showing her new dress. "Look, my new dress is pink!" She giggled, "Is it pretty?" Link studied her dress for quiet some time before smiling and nodding with enthusiasm, "It is a real pretty dress Zelda! Especially when it is..on..you!" Zelda giggled and kissed Link's soft cheek, "Thank you Linku!" Link eye smiled, "Oh! I forgot! Come over here!" They both made an adventuring walk across the Skyloft to a secluded place right in front of the goddess statue. The leaves were softly blowing and the faint music of a harp was playing in the background, "My father showed me this place...and, he told me to show..you." As innocent as they were they both held each other's hands and looked up to see the beautiful goddess, Hylia, looking down on them. "Zelda..she looks like you...when you become grown up." Zelda arched an eyebrow and looked over at Link, "Are you a fortune-teller?" Link chuckled and shook his head, "Nope! But the fortune-teller at the bazaar told me you will look like her when you grow up." Zelda walked closer to the statue with Link's hand still intertwined into her's. The music of the harp grew louder as they grew closer, "Wow..this place sure is very beautiful.." Link nodded, "And another surprise Zelda.." Link slowly backed away and whistled ever so loudly. Soon a small crimson red loftwing, and a deep purple loftwing flew to the both of them. Zelda giggled, "What are these creatures?" Link hopped onto his loftwing, "Zelda, get on your purple loftwing! We are going to..fly!" Zelda's eyes widened, "Fly?!" Link laughed, "Yes, now hurry!" Soon enough Zelda and Link were both on their loftwings, "Okay, Zellie, Just do exactly as I do, okay?" Zelda nodded, and soon they were off the ground and hovering. Higher, and higher into the endless sky. "Wow! Linku! I can see my house from here!" Link giggled, "So can I!"_

_Their wonder of flying soon weared off and they landed into a nice flower field._

_Zelda and Link were right next to each other, hand in hand, watching the colorful sunset fade into darkness, "Link.." He turned his head and smiled, "Yes, Zellie?" Zelda looked down and blushed, "If we were ever boyfriend and girlfriend and we fought..Would we still be together?" The question coming from such a young child puzzled Link's mind. "Well..Of course Zelda..I love you..a lot, okay? And I will always be with you forever, no matter what.."_

_"Promise?" She said, holding out her pinky._

_"I promise." Link responded assuring, wrapping his pinky around her's tight._

* * *

Zelda woke up in her dorm at the academy, her head throbbing from so much crying last night. She sighed, the way her and Link fought made her heart sink more and more, and if they ever fought again she was afraid she might lose it. A knock on the door came, "Oh Zelda!" A cheery, bright voice exclaimed, "It's your favorite guy!" Zelda rolled her eyes playfully and opened the door to see Groose, happy as ever, holding a stuffed teddy bear. "I heard you were not feeling so hot, so I bought you a gift to cheer you up!" Zelda laughed and accepted the gift, "Thanks Groose." He nodded, "No problem..Hey, by any chance do you want to head over to the bazaar later? They are having a huge sale and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Zelda sighed, "I'm sorry Groose, but I'm already going with Link..I wish I could go with you.." Groose scoffed, "Just skip that and come with me!" She chewed her bottom lip, "Are you sure?" Groose smiled, "Positive, I'm sure Link will understand.." Zelda forced a smile, "Okay I'll go with you..Just let me get ready and I will meet you at the bazaar in around half an hour?" Groose nodded, "You got it Zels." She closed the door and later on took a shower. As soon as she was done showering she heard a loud bangs on the door repeatedly, "Zelda!...Zelda! Open up!" Zelda's eyes widened, it was Link, and he was mad. She breathed in and opened the door slightly, "Link, I can't talk right now I'm getting ready-" Soon, the door barged open leaving Zelda stunned. "You were going to ditch me on our date just to go with Groose?!" Zelda looked down, like a puppy that has disobeyed their owner. "Link, I'm sorry.." Link came up closer to her with no space between them. "Link..H-How did you find out?" Link tightened his jaw, "You know what when you are done with your stupid date, meet in the field. I'll be waiting for you." Link stormed out of her dorm, not letting Zelda respond.

"We have fought too many times Groose..Way too many times..I just keep making mistakes." Zelda sighed, clutching onto her coin purse as they looked through potions. "Be kind to him Zels..I'm sure he understood.." Zelda shook her head, "No he didn't..He is really mad." Zelda payed for healing potions and walked out of the bazaar with Groose tailing right behind her. "Zels, where are you going?" "Somewhere."

Link stood in the flower field they used to play in when they were younger, taking deep breaths he knew what was to be done. He was sick and tired of fighting with Zelda. There was only one solution, cut off there relationship. Zelda slowly crept up behind him, "Linku..I bought you some healing potion.." Link turned around and accepted the potion with a emotionless face, "Thanks..Sit." Zelda slowly sat down, Link faced in front of her, "I think..I think it's time we head seperate ways.." Zelda's eyes widened, "Wh-What?" Link looked down, "I'm sorry Zelda it's just this is old and tiring their is no spark in our relationship, and all we do is fight. You complain way too much and I'm sick of it..I'm done." Zelda's crystal blue eyes brimmed with tears, "B-But you promised me when we were younger that you would never leave me.." Link stood up, facing the dark sunset. "Yeah, well people change Zelda, and frankly I don't care what so ever." Zelda stood up behind him, "Please Link I'm sorry!" By this time she was screaming and sobbing, she couldn't have her soul mate leave her. Then she thought of it, slowly she walked up to the edge of the floating city. "Link..If you don't care about me, well I best be going now.." She chuckled, and soon fell backwards and plummeted into the air. Link finally noticed she was gone and ran to the edge seeing Zelda rocket down into the surface, "Zelda!" No response, "Zelda!" He quickly jumped off the Sky Loft and whistled for his loftwing, but it was too much time. He just fell, trying to reach for Zelda who was too far away, then she disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: hello hope you enjoy it! comment please!


End file.
